Good Times
by QuirkyCliche
Summary: Songfic to The Good Times Are Calling by The Courteeners. Teddy doesn't know if he should see Victoire off. Indecision, fluff, and a light dose of humour: AKA, James Sirius Potter is mildly involved. Remember, REVIEW equals HAPPY DANCE. So do it!


**AN: If you like this random idea, please go and read my other fics, ESPECIALLY The Opener, which is a song by The Courteeners as well, and which has virtually NO reviews. :~(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song, or even a CD of it, which kinda sucks. I'd like to own the actual band, if anything, which also isn't happening. I definitely do not own Harry Potter, or, alas and alack, the gorgeous Teddy Lupin. Sniff, sniff. The plot could be considered mine, but I don't have it copyrighted or patented. So DON'T SUE!**

Good Times.

Teddy Lupin couldn't decide.

_Well I'm in Manchester and you're in London town  
I'm having the time of my life  
But I'm dying to go down  
_

Should he be going to see Vic off?

Well, she'd only said she liked him last week, and then they'd been interrupted, and he hadn't really seen her since. It wasn't like she was his girlfriend.

But on the other hand, she might want to be. And he'd had a tiny crush on her since he was about sixteen, though only a small one.

Or maybe he should stay here, with all his mates. Celebrate that he didn't have to go to King's Cross for the train today, that in a month he was going travelling for a half a year, then maybe starting Auror training.

He wasn't sure.

_I don't know if I should come see you, for you I am falling  
I'm still young, I need life more than I need a wife  
The good times are calling me  
_

Well, he did really like her. And God, he had to sort this out.

They were kind of like adoptive cousins, for God's sake. It couldn't be stupid and awkward between them.

Besides, Victoire was incredible. She was special. He'd never meet another girl remotely like her.

_The good times are calling me  
You can come with me, you should come with me  
The good times are calling me_

He wished she was his age. Then they could go together, hang out loads, be less distant and unreachable.__

Do you remember the days when you dropped all your weight?  
They were the days when we stayed up for three straight  
All the boys looking sharp, top of the class  
All the girls singing Blondie with their hearts of glass  


And she was still at Hogwarts, still sort of a kid, even if she was in seventh year. She'd always been sort of a kid, like a little sister.

Maybe, if Teddy had been in Gryffindor too, he might have realised more quickly, and sorted it out sooner. Asked her to Hogsmeade or something.

_I don't know if I should come see you, for you I am falling  
I'm still young, I need life more than I need a wife  
The good times are calling me  
_

He was going to sort it now, Teddy decided. He had fifteen minutes.

Desperately hoping he wasn't about to Splinch and make a complete fool of himself, or appear in front of Muggles, he Apparated into a dingy alleyway five minutes way from King's Cross.

He ran, and arrived with about eight minutes to spare.

"Do you know where Vic is?"

He was panting, and had fired the question at a red-head on instinct. It was a Weasley, though, thank God. Molly, Percy's daughter.

She pointed him in the right direction, and he took of at high speed.

_The good times are calling me  
You can come with me, you should come with me  
The good times are calling me  
_

"Vic!"

The freckled blonde turned her head and blinked at the blue-haired boy.

And Teddy just stared into turquoise eyes (the model of his favourite hair colour), and found himself kissing Victoire Weasley.

And she was kissing him back.

_I don't know if I should come see you, for you I am falling  
I'm still young, I need life more than I need a wife  
The good times are calling me_

Thus, a cry of "Teddy's snogging Victoire!" soon broke out in a rather red and orange – from a bird's eye point of view – section of the platform, as a second-year Gryffindor, commonly known as James Sirius Potter or "nuisance", likes to live up to both of his namesakes by being overdramatic.

**AN: Yay! You read til the end! Or at least scrolled down, which was kind, if misleading. Remember the three R's:**

**Read, Review, and... um...**

**You tell me the last one in your REVIEW!**

**(cough, cough, "She can't come up with one", cough, cough)**

**I might do a happy dance for reviews, which gathered a confused crowd last time. (And then I was sedated... but, heh, that's another story. One I WILL NEVER tell.)**

**Am I still typing?**

**Um...**

**...Bye.**


End file.
